Western Air Temple ER
by Princess Royale
Summary: “Oh no! Toph wait!” shouted Aang. He rolled onto his stomach and started to crawl after her. “Aang, if you say no to her can we go out?” Aang woke up in the hospital on a day where the world falls apart around him. Plz comment


Aang woke up to the bright white light in Western Air Temple E

Aang woke up to the bright white light in Western Air Temple E.R. Memories flooded into his dazed mind. The morning had been foggy and like any preteen boy he decided to go glider weaving, a sport where one flew in between the many rocky mountain ledges near the Western Air Temple. A rock jutted up almost suddenly in front of his face popping out of the mist and then all went dark.

"Katara must have saved me…" Aang said woozily. "I should go thank her." Aang sat up. His whole body was numb, mostly his legs though. Just as soon as he uttered the word 'thank' Katara walked into his room.

"Aang I'm so glad you're awake," she said running to him.

"Thanks for helping me Katara," he said weakly. Katara stood up and folded her arms across her ever growing chest.

"Actually, believe it or not, Sokka saved you. I just took you to the hospital, cuz I had the keys to Appa. Appa was the name of the Gaang's SUV.

"Where is Sokka then?" Aang asked.

"He's back at the temple with Toph; the important thing is that you feel fine, especially in your condition."

"What do you mean my condition? Wait before you answer that I have something to say."

"What Aang?"

"With all of these near death experiences I keep having, I know that time is precious and should be spent with the ones you love."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I'm not done. Katara you're the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, girl I've ever met and I don't care how bossy or motherly you get. I know that it will be good qualities of you when we have bubble babies, and I just wanted to know if you felt the same."

"Gee, Aang actually I have something to say too."

"Really?" Aang's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his mind set to work naming the triplets.

"I," Katara started.

"I thought you loved me!" shouted a voice from behind. Zuko jumped in and grabbed Katara roughly by the waist. He held a bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

"Wait, what!?" shouted a startled Aang.

"I do love you Zu-zu, that's what I was telling Aang," Katara said turning to the boy in bed, "Zuko has asked me to marry him bringing peace to the Water Tribes and Fire Nation and I've accepted."

"Wait! I'm the Avatar! Bringing peace is my job! And I'm so not marrying Zuko to do that!" Aang struggled to get out of bed but his legs were still numb.

"Why are you still trying to walk?" Zuko asked Aang handing the bouquet to Katara.

"What do you mean trying to walk? Why does she get flowers? I'm the one in the hospital!"

"I know I got you this," Zuko replied throwing a crumpled lined piece of paper at Aang's huge forehead. It gave him a paper cut on his arrow but he still opened it. 'Get well' was scrawled in purple crayon with two stick figures holding hands. 'Aang' was written next to the short stick figure and 'Sokka' was written on the tall stick figure. However the 'Sokka' was crossed out in red crayon and 'Zuko' was quickly inscribed above it.

"Thanks Zuko, even though you stole it from Sokka this has probably got to be the first actual sign that you are capable of feeling something other than emo. I'll treasure it always."

"What?" Zuko snapped, "I'll show you feeling something other than emo crippled boy!" With that Zuko kicked Aang off his bed and in one smooth motion tossed Katara onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

"Hey cut that out!" shouted Aang, "What do you mean crippled?" Suddenly he knew the answer. The Avatar was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Zuko I don't think we should do this…" said Katara with fearful eyes.

"But I love you, I would never hurt you," said Zuko in her ear.

"I thought you loved me!" shouted a voice that could only belong to Sokka. Zuko smacked his forehead and got off the bed.

"I'm not a fairy man; I'm straight dude, straight."

"Sokka stop being gay around me, and especially don't be gay in public!"

"Hey! Gran-gran said to be nice to me and don't make fun of me because I can at least get a man," Sokka said sticking his tongue out. He tried to grab Zuko's waist but Zuko fire bended his hand and smacked Sokka in the back of his head.

"Has the whole world gone mad?! Zuko and Katara are together?! Sokka is gay?! I'm paralyzed!? Next Toph will say she's a lesbian!" shouted a confused slightly medicated Aang.

"Umm… guys I have a confession to make," said a surprisingly unconfident Toph.

"NNNNOOOOO!!" screamed Aang in pure, unedited, sheer, brilliant, awful, horror. Toph's eyes filled with tears as the scream droned on.

"Sokka you, hairy, lumpy, stupid, large male reproductive part! I'm gonna squish your bones to pulp in between my teeth when we get home!" Everyone was silent.

"Why did she get mad at you Sokka? I screamed."

"Because I told her today would be a good day to admit her feelings for you! Now she thinks I told you she liked you before her say you like!" said Sokka twisting his words in fear.

"Oh no! Toph wait!" shouted Aang. He rolled onto his stomach and started to crawl after her.

"Aang, if you say no to her can we go out?" called Sokka down the hall as Aang left. Toph felt unusual vibrations as something came up to her. The beat was uneven and hurried. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

"Toph I love you, I just yelled at something Sokka said, will you forgive me?" Aang pleaded.

"Sure Twinkle Toes, but you're kinda on me funny," she said. A nurse picked Aang up and carried him back to his room.

"No, put me down me want to be with Toph! You can't tell because I'm crippled but I'm kicking you!" Aang started throwing a temper tantrum worthy of a five year old but he hit something he shouldn't have and she dropped him on his face then she screamed.

"Do you have any idea how much I paid for these? You nearly knocked one off!"

"Do you have any idea how much I want to move my legs? Guess we both got jipped." Suddenly Aang woke up to the bright white light in Western Air Temple E.R. Memories flooded into his dazed mind.


End file.
